Luke Cage (Netflix series)
Luke Cage is an upcoming Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is slated to premiere on September 30, 2016. Overview A street-fighting ex-con battles crime on the streets of New York as the Super Hero, Luke Cage. Cast Main Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Mahershala Ali as Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Frank Whaley as Rafael Scarfe *Theo Rossi as Shades Alvarez *Sonia Braga as Soledad Temple Recurring Cast *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Frankie Faison as Pop *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Sean Ringgold as Sugar *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Karen Pittman as a to-be-confirmed character *Erik LaRay Harvey as Willis Stryker/Diamondback Episodes Season 1 *"Moment of Truth" *"Code of the Streets" *"Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" *"Step in the Arena" *"Just to Get a Rep" *"Suckas Need Bodyguards" *"Manifest" *"Blowin' Up the Spot" *"DWYCK" *"Take It Personal" *"Now You're Mine" *"Soliloquy of Chaos" *"You Know My Steez" Production In March 2016, Paul McGuigan confirmed he directed the pilot and second episode of the series.@empiremagazine @LukeCage ...don't tell anyone but I might have directed the pilot and second episode...just saying. Trivia *Luke Cage made his first appearance in Jessica Jones. *Lance Gross and Cleo Anthony had screen tests for Luke Cage before Mike Colter was cast. *Dulé Hill was rumored for the role of Luke Cage, he denied knowledge of the role. *Luke Cage was originally introduced in 1972 and was originally intended as a stereotype representing the rise of black blaxsploitation at the time with the releases of Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song and Shaft. *Every episode title of the series is named after a Gang Starr song. *The character's "steel hard" skin has been retconned as "titanium hard" skin. *This will be Marhershala Ali's second Netflix series. His first was House of Cards. *The teaser trailer was shown at the end of the second season of Daredevil. Gallery Luke_Cage_Still_001.jpg Netflix-Luke-Cage-Pic.jpeg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 1.jpg Luke Cage - Claire and Luke - August 17 2016.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 4.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 5.jpg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 3.jpg Luke Cage - Misty and Luke - August 21 2016 - 1.jpeg Cottonmouth club.jpg Luke Cage and Cottonmouth.jpg Mariah Dillard.jpg Misty Knight-1.jpg Misty Knight-2.jpg Stanleelukecage.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Luke Cage Netflix Teaser Poster.jpg Luke Cage - Poster - August 8 2016.jpg Luke Cage Clara Poster.jpg Luke Cage Misty Poster.jpg Poster - Shades Alvarez.jpg Poster - Mariah Dillard.jpg Poster - Cottonmouth.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 17 2016.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Set - Luke - September 6 2016 - 1.jpg Cn6hu-fUsAA0OV1.jpg LUKE CAGE-01.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Luke Cage - SDCC - Teaser - Netflix HD San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix Luke Cage - Main Trailer - Only on Netflix September 30 HD Luke Cage Streets Trailer HD Netflix Clips Luke Cage - Haven't Heard - Netflix HD Luke Cage Clip "You Want Some" HD Netflix Luke Cage Clip "Be King" HD Netflix Interview LUKE CAGE Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Marvel Netflix Promotion Luke Cage Street Level Hero Music - September 30 Netflix Luke Cage Featurette Who Is Luke Cage? Netflix External links To be added References Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series